


Sleepy Remedy

by Wordgawk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordgawk/pseuds/Wordgawk
Summary: You’re supposed to be off to beddy-bye, but you go elsewhere to rid your insomnia.





	Sleepy Remedy

The night air was crisp as you took a good look around. This garden at the park really looked different at night. You had just been turning around and around in bed, going through a spell of extreme insomnia that randomly hit you. Maybe a short walk would help you settle down.  
  
In your fit of fatigued boredom, you texted silly messages to Cor’s phone. There had been something about donuts. Naturally, you received no answer as it was already so late.  
  
The park had a nice fountain with a bench lining around it. Its popularity during the daytime meant you had to wait for your turn at the bench. Not this moment, though.  
  
You walked over to the fountain’s flowing water and leaned over to dip your fingers in the pool. Swirling ensued. You almost laughed. It was the middle of the night and here you were playing around.  
  
A voice from behind you quipped, “You planning on swimming?”  
  
You almost tipped into the fountain in surprise and caught yourself before dunking in. Once you righted yourself, you turned around. There was Cor.  
  
He wordlessly gathered you against his warm and lean body. You groaned slightly, closing your eyes. You hadn’t seen him for a while.  
  
Cor nudged your cheek with his nose. “Is that a hello?”  
  
You made some kind of half affirmation with a sigh. So close to you, his distinct scent was strong. You wanted more of it so you rested your cheek on his chest to slowly breathe.  
  
“Well, then, good evening. Or should I say very late night?” Cor softly admonished you.  
  
You were not giving in to acknowledge how late this day was. “Nope, it’s still early.”  
  
Your damp fingertips slipped upward along the fine muscles of his bare arm. Stray water drops trickled down his skin.  
  
Now it was Cor’s turn for a pleasured sigh.  
  
“My donut theory didn’t wake you, did it?” Your string of text messages bordered on insane as you went over a plan for world domination using sprinkled donuts.  
  
Cor arched a brow at you. “I forgot to turn off the audio for my notifications.”  
  
You doodled circles on his chest. “I’m sorry. I got one of those nights.” A surge of happy flowed through you then. “I’m glad you knew where I’d be.”  
  
“Tracking is my specialty.”  
  
You tapped his chest and winked. “Knowing this is a favorite place of mine doesn’t hurt, either.”  
  
Your arms tightened around his waist and your cheek found the curves of his chest again. His plumes of heat lulled you. If you weren’t standing, you’d sleep, all right.  
  
You didn’t speak for a long while, simply taking in each other’s presence despite being very tired.  
  
“I was worried about you.” Cor’s soft admission broke the silence. “I went to your place, but you weren’t there.”  
  
Your flattening hands slowly traced the curves of sculpted musculature along his back. Cor’s heartbeat ticked faster in response to your touching. Cor’s own hand slinked underneath the hem of your shirt. His warm skin touched yours, his fingertips barely grazing up the crevice of your back.  
  
You suddenly felt guilty keeping him up and you began to pull away. “You shouldn’t let me distract you when you’ve got a full day tomorrow…” You trailed off when Cor cradled your face with both hands and his gaze pierced yours.  
  
His shining eyes glowed with anticipation. You lost your breath when you realized he appeared ravenous.  
  
“I want you to distract me.” The pad of his thumb smoothed along your bottom lip. You squirmed at the feathery sensation. When his thumb continued its coyly pleasant strokes, overwhelming your sensitive nerves, your teeth captured his digit to make him stop.  
  
A throaty purr escaped Cor and his eyelids wavered. His grunt deepened when you drew him in more and lightly sucked.  
  
Your thumping heart tripped. His sensual tone curled your toes.  
  
Then Cor’s mouth was fiercely sealing yours and his arms entwined around you. You didn’t register what was happening until you tried to draw in air and you hardly could. His kiss was bruising and relentless and by the feel of his grin he was enjoying exciting you far too much.  
  
His exploring hands were fisting in your hair and tickling the base of your neck. The rush of Cor’s intense breaths fill your hearing. You couldn’t listen to your own. You thought they stopped.  
  
Your outstretched arms weakly reached past his shoulders and then you were clinging to him. His lips moved to nip on your ear, giving you the chance to gasp for air.  
  
Cor’s outward passion slowed as his strokes and caresses turned gentler, yet his heart was thundering like a raging storm.  
  
Lightheaded and slightly delirious, you murmured without thought while burying your face in his shoulder, “Can you lmuhme mmrfm?” You were amazingly sleepy now.  
  
You didn’t even know what you meant, but maybe Cor did. His lazy laugh rumbled and his gaze held yours when you raised your head. You swam in the moonlight.  
  
“Perhaps later.” His answer held many an enticing promise. “But only if you get a good rest first.”


End file.
